Roxzee: A Fuckton
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: After a game of spin the bottle and everyone leaves, Roxy and Gamzee have a little fun. Shitty summary for shitty smut.


Roxzee-Spin the Bottle

Around and around the bottle spun, finally settling on to the bespectacled boy across from her. He barely got out as much as a 'blimey' before the tipsy Strider next to him tackled him to the ground. The rest of them looked expectantly to the younger Strider to spin, and he did, expression darkening considerably when it landed on the else wise busy Karkat. Since the trolls spin had landed on John a few turns back, they'd been ignoring the game completely. He sighed and gave the bottle a little kick, smiling softly at Terezi next to him. He pecked her on the cheek lightly before she pressed her lips to his.

Rose swatted at the bottle, only slightly drunk. It inched slowly around, coming to a halt on Kanaya. The rainbow drinker grinned happily, much more intoxicated then her girlfriend. She slid over to the Seer, pulling her onto her lap.

Roxy sighed, looking around the room. Everyone was with someone else, even Jane and Jade were talking quietly in the corner, not wanting any part of their "fun". She sat for a few more minutes, refilling her drink every time a couple left. Soon it was just her, draining her last glass of vodka. The room was wreck, bottles and cups everywhere, discarded articles of clothing, and deflated balloons.

"Well this is certainly a depressing place to be." She slurred aloud to herself, ducking behind the bar to see if she could find anything else to drink. After much looking shed found one last beer, draining it in one go. She crushed the can, shuffling towards the transportalizer. Just as she was about to step on, a figure appeared, pushing her back. One it was completely there it fell to the floor, laughing.

"Hey sis! Did I miss the party?"

"No everyone here is just invisible, Gamzee." She offered a hand out to the clown. He stared at it for a moment before it came into focus, and shook it lightly.

"Nice to motherfucking meet you!"

"How much pie have you had?"

"More than you've had to drink, sis." He grinned, yanking Roxy down on top of him. She smiled back, crossing her arms on his chest, resting her chin there.

"I don't know, I've had A LOT to drink."

"Well I've had A FUCK TON of pie."

"How much is a fuck ton, Gamzee?"

"Would you like to find out?" Gamzee smirked, flipping over so Roxy was underneath him. "I'm sure I could show you how motherfucking much a fuck ton really is."

She purred meeting his lips halfway. The kiss quickly became sloppy, open-mouthed and passionate. The next thing either of them remembered was them topless on the couch, Gamzee claiming Roxy's pale neck. He bit hard, licking the blood off before smearing it with his lips. His hands were just as occupied, kneading her breasts and toying with her nipples. She gasped as he sucked on one, nails digging into his shoulders. The troll's hands slipped lower, pushing Roxy's skirt down slowly before ripping it off.

Breathlessly, she smirked, diving for Gamzee's pants before he could rid her of her panties. Through her lusty drunken haze, Roxy registered that his underpants where just as wet as hers, and curiously yanked down his boxers.

"Gamzee, what's that?" She touched it lightly, fascinated by how part of it wrapped around her finger, the larger part rubbing against her hand.

"What, you don't have one? It's just a bulge." Gamzee chuckled, pleasure already building in the pit of his stomach. He willed her fingers to venture lower, and they did, as she slowly ran her fingernails down to the base of the indigo tentacle. He groaned, shifting forward in her hand, causing her fingers to slip even lower. She scrunched her face up in confusion, massaging the moist flaps of skin. She smirked, pushing him down.

"Gamzee, is this what I think it is?"

The trolls face paint had gotten smeared during their kissing, and a bright indigo blush was showing through. He groaned loudly as she slipped two fingers inside, tendrils from his bulge trying to reach her hand. Grinning, Roxy moved them faster, her breath quickening as Gamzee's moans grew in volume.

"Oh, motherFUCK sis, I'm-"

"Nope~!" Roxy laughed, yanking her fingers out, sucking them seductively. She crawled on top of him, kissing the breathless troll as she pushed her underwear off. She yelped as the largest tentacle reached up, reading itself at her entrance. Gamzee took hold of her hips, pecking her on the lips before pushing her down.

"O-oh god, Gamzee!" Her nails dug into the fabric of the couch as the tentacle pulsed inside her, crawling as deep as possible before stiffening up. He waited for a moment, the smaller tendrils toying with her clit. After a moment she nodded, lowering her forehead to his shoulder. Gamzee pulled all the way out before slamming back in, the two of them screaming in pleasure. He thrust into her like this a few more times before pulling out completely.

"G-get on your knees," he panted, and she did, desperate to feel him inside her again. She wiggled her ass in the air tauntingly once she'd turned around, Gamzee slipping back in a moment later. Roxy moaned and screamed with each thrust, yelling even louder when he started pulling her hair.

Their pace quickened still, volume still increasing. They were getting close; movements were becoming frantic and loosing rhythm. After a few more hard thrusts from Gamzee, Roxy screamed, stars blurring her vision. The troll groaned as she tightened around him, indigo fluid pouring out of his nook.

Tired and breathless, Roxy fished around for clothes, handing Gamzee his boxers after pulling on his shirt. He laughed, the black fabric hanging off of her more than it did him. Grinning he scooped her up, stepping back onto the transportalizer.

"Gamzee?"

"Yeah?"

"A fuckton is sure a lot."

"Heh, it sure is Rox. It sure is."

A/N: Sorry for my crappy midnight smut. I really have no excuse.


End file.
